When Laura Met Danny Again
by SS IRELAND
Summary: This is when Laura and John get back together and have a little girl named Mary. Laura wants a divorce from John when she meets Danny again in the park with Mary, when the divorce get complicated ad John want's Mary taken away from Laura danny is not hapy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Divorce

"I want a divorce John" her words stern, yet weak at the same time.

"A divorce?" a smile crept on his face like he was taking it all in as a joke. "Are you kidding me? is it April Fool's Day already?" He said with the same dumb founded smile on his face, which was now slowly decreasing into a frown when he saw the cold look in her eye and expressionless face.

"I want a divorce John" she repeated only her words stronger and mre bitter then the first time. Her words went through his heart like a bullet. His face raw and turning red into anger and sadness at the same time.

He lifted himself off the couch and started stumbling towards her, leaving his beer bottles and cigarette butts behind.

As he got closer to her she could smell the alcohol on his breath and the cigarette smoke on his clothes.

"And why would you want a divorce?" he was right in her face, they're nose almost meeting. They stared at each other face to face each other's eye's cold and hard, motionless.

She felt his anger and fear had stricken her body when she saw how drunk he was, his speech slurred his eye's weird, the way he stumbled, but she stood her ground.

"Because" she replied slowly taking a slight step back, in case his reaction wasn't verbal, but physical towards her.

"I want a divorce because your never home anymore John, you love your work more then me ..... or Mary." she said while pointing to a photo of they're five year old daughter that hung proudly on the living room wall.

She could tell he was outraged, his fingers tapping his thighs, his jaw tightened, his breathing getting deeper and faster every second.

She took another small step back and continued.

" You're abusive and a drunk, you smoke more then six packs a day! I also know about Agatha John, I know that when you say you have to work late, you just really screw around with her."

Her voice shook like she was about to start crying, it felt like a thousand bee's were tinging her eye's from all the tears welling up inside. But her face stayed strong.

John Anderton chief of police stood there, he knew what she said was true, but he was not about to be made a fool of and give it up.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied Cooley.

"YES YOU DO JOHN!"

She yelled almost sure that she had woken Mary up.

"I want you out of this house." She said, this time softer and lower, her eye's still stern and full of hate.

"And where do you expect me to go Laura?" His oice sarcastic and doubtful.

"Go to Agatha's. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." She folded her arms ready for whatever he had to give her in reply.

But instead he backed up, headed for the kitchen and out the door.

She followed him up to the porch and watched him through the night stumble to his car, "I'll be back for my stuff and Mary!"

He yelled to her, as he climbed in the passenger seat of his car and slammed the door. The car automatically went into drunk driver mode and a inflatable dummy popped into the drivers seat and the car started to drive away.

"He'll get Mary over my dead body." She mumbled turning and heading back into the house.

She didn't expect John to give up that easy, but she was glad that he did before things really heated up.

Her head was pounding now, she walked up the stairs, towards Mary's room, she peeked her head in to see Mary sleeping.

Laura walked to her room and face planted onto her bed and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Morning

Laura woke up the next morning, her eye's blurry she saw that it was ten o'clock am.

She'd fallen asleep late last night around two, an hour after John left.

She lifted her head to look around the room, she'd fallen asleep ontop of her covers, with tissues in hand wet from her tears.

Laura made her way to the bathroom in her room to clean her face.

She noticed the dark circles and red puffyness around her eye's, she brushed ehr teeth, washed her face and headed down stairs to see if Mary was up.

Luara walked into the kitchen to see her daughter sitting at the table coloring and eating cereal.

"Morning mommy." Her voice chipper and sweet as usual.

"I drewed you a picture." A five years old typical speech was deeper then most in Mary. She brought it over for her mom to see then ran back and sat down on her chair.

The picture was of a puppy, a puppy which Mary had been wanting for a very long time.

Laura knew what her daughter was up to, so she hung it up on the fridge.

"That is a beautiful horse Mary."

"It's not a HORSE!" she exclaimed.

Laura smiled "Oh I see... it's a cow."

"MOM!" she was now cracking into a smile catching onto what her mom was doing.

"Can we please get a puppy PLEASE!" She pleaded

"No we can not get a puppy Mary not now."

Mary was about to make a rebutle, but Laura spoke before she could let the words out.

"Why don't we go to the park today? It's beautiful outside." Her voice in a sort of whisper, staring out the window at teh sun shining through the tall tree's.

"OK!" Mary said exited, now forgetting about the puppy argument.

"Ok go get dressed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The park was a ten minute walk from their home, so they just walked there.

Mary brought her bouncy ball to play with and Laura brought a book. While walking through the park on the paths they made they're way to the pond.

The pond was big and deep in the middle, the water was like crystaals in the sun. Laura made her way over to the bench shaded by the tall willow tree's, she opened to the page that was bookmarked and started reading while Mary bounched her ball on the docks.

Mary watched as the colorful ball went up toward the ky into the sun then came back down and went up again. when she threw it up again and bounced back down, out of nowhere a puppy came and stole the ball from her. "Hey! Give that back it's mine!" she shouted at the puppy, who just bent over into a playful position and wagged his tail. Mary took a step forward, and in a flash the puppy was at the end of the docks,a dn stopped waiting for Mary's next move. "Mommy, he won't give my ball back!" Laura looked up from her book.

"Mary! don't go near that dog he could be dangerous!" she yelled, Laura leaped up and raced for Mary and swooped her up in her arms and tried to shoo the dog away. "Go on get out of here, Shoo Shoo!" The puppy just rolled over onto his back exposing his tummy, ball still in mouth.

"Look at him with my ball, it's dis-dis- it 's yucky!" Mary said while trying to pronounce the word disgusting.

"SCAMP! SCAMP! come here" A man yelled, Laura, Mary and the puppy looked towards where the voice was coming from. The puppy immediately got up and ran over to his master. Laura froze, she couldn't believe her eye's. The man took the ball from the puppy's mouth and started to walk over to them.

"Sorry about that, puppies you know?" his voice soft and deep. He handed the ball back to Mary. "Here's your ball, sorry about the slober." Mary took a quick glance at the ball, then back to the man. "He can have it!" she said disgusted, looking at the puppy role on the grass and chase his tail.

Laura was still speechless "You... your.. Danny?"

"How do you know my name?" the man replied puzzled.

"Your dead, I mean your supposed to be.... Lamar... the bullet.... how?" Her confusion made her words stumble.

"Do I know you?" the man replied still having no clue of what is going on.

Laura set Mary down. " Go play for a minute Mary."

"If you think I am playing with that dog you are crazy" she said with her arms crossed.

"Just go and play for a minute Mary" Laura said sternly not taking her eye's off the man.

"FINE! come on mutt, and give me my ball back!" she said walking off the puppy following her.

Lura walked over to the bench and Danny followed.

"your Danny Witwer." she said

"yes I am, and you are?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Laura Johns wife"

"John? John who? I have no idea what your talking about!" He said more confused now.

"John Anderton! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE DANNY!" she was yelling now more annoyed and confused.

Danny remained silent for a minute.

"Lamar shot you in the head, he killed you."

"Yes he did, but they operated on me took the bullet out, and did some other things."

"Do you remember anything? that day what happened? do you remember when you came to my house? John Andeton, Pre Crime?"

"I don't remember the day Lamar shot me, I've only been told, I don't remember anything about my past life, my likes dislikes, girlfriends, family, job. They said the bullet hit the memory part of my brain, and now I can't remember anything from my past."

Laura was listening to him explain everything. Something was different about him. He wasn't that asshole that came to her door asking about Sean and John. He seemed... more sincere.

Her daze was broke by Mary.

"Hey mister, what's your dogs name again?"

Danny turned his attention away from Laura to Mary.

"His name is Scamp."

"How old is he?"

"He is now 4 months old."

"Can I keep him?" she asked Danny wide eyed

"Mary!" Laura scolded "He's not your puppy, and I already said earlier you can't have one."

Danny just smiled.

"AWWW Come On!, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!"

Mary was now on her knees begging.

"I said no now get up off your knees"

At that moment the puppy jumped up on Laura.

"Scamp get down!" Danny pulled the puppy off Laura.

"Maybe we should take him for a walk to tire him out." Laura said hopeful of no more jump attacks.

"Good idea" Danny agreed

"YES, can i walk him?!" Mary said anxiously

"Sure" Danny handed the leash to her.

Mary and Scamp walked ahead of Danny and Laura. They were talking about the current things in Danny's life, and even though he didn't remember her Danny felt a strange sense, that there was something between them.

"Where do you do, now that you aren't a detective anymore?"

"I do multiple things, I work at the vet clinic, doing stuff around there, I fix old cars, and I train thoroughbred horses."

"Impressive.... where do you live?"

" Out in the country, four hours away from the city."

"Why are you back in the city then?"

"Doctors appointment, and I wanted to visit my mom and sisters."

"how long are you staying?"

"Maybe a week."

There conversation of 20 questions was cut off when Mary saw the ice cream vendor.

"MOMMY! IT'S ICE CREAM MAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs with joy, then took off with Scamp towards the ice cream truck.

"Mary, you can't get an ice cream, I didn't bring any money."

Mary is devastated and looks like she's about to cry.

"I'll pay" Danny says as he pulls out his wallet.

"No it's fine Danny, you don't have to"

" I want to" Danny remarked

Lauras heat fluttered, he has changed she thougth to herself. He wasn't the stuck up guy in a suit like she remembered, now he's the nice guy, who just wears jeans and a shirt.

And how fine he looked in those jeans too.

He train of thought was cut off when Danny asked her what kind of ice cream she wanted, then she noticed he had already bought Mary her chocolate ice cream.

"Vanilla, please"

"one vanilla, one chocolate vanilla twist please."

Danny gave the man the money and they were off again.

"Thanks for the ice cream Danny" Mary said with chocolate all over her face and Scamp eager to lick it all off.

"Yes thank you Danny" Laura replied

"Your more then welcome" He answered smiling, his beautiful smile.

As they were walking down the park paths, it started to rain.

"Oh gosh, we better go home now" Laura said looking up at the dark clouds moving in.

"Yea me too" Danny replied looking up as well

"Where do you live?" Mary asked Danny

"My apartment building is about an hour walk from here."

"Why don't you come home with us we live right over there!" Mary said excitedly.

"That's ok, I don't mind the rain."

"Please can you come to our house!" Mary said grabbing Danny's hand.

"Mommy can he plaease come home with us, PLEASE"

Laura thought about it for a bit, what about John, what if he came home and saw Danny Witwer in his house.

Although Laura doubted John was coming home anytime soon, he was probably at the bar boozing it up.

"Yes" the answer just popped out of Lauras mouth before she could stop it.


End file.
